Rodan(Heisei) vs Bagorah
by nagrme2702
Summary: KWC Match


Minya squealed at his opponents, the first resembled a giant spider, colored yellow and brown. His blue eyes observed the grey toddler, ready to counter any attacks. The second was an emerald praying mantis, yellow eyes glowing brightly. The third was a giant pterodactyl. His large red wings were extended to make himself look bigger. The son of Godzilla, seeing as they were not intimidated, fired off a smoke ring that hit Kumonga in the face. The spider tilted his body up and fired a yellow strand of webbing into the air. It exploded into a web that drifted down to Minya. The youngster waddled out of the way, aiming to head-butt Kamacuras. His efforts were for not, as Kamacuras backhanded the infant, sending him spinning like a top. Rodan flapped his wings, sending a gust that toppled Minya.

Minya waved his limbs, throwing a temper tantrum. Kamacuras slid an arm under the little tyke's head, lifting him to a sitting position. The three were tasked to train Minya, a task which was easier said than done. A chuckle brought their attention to Gabera, who gulped in fear. He made hast to get away from the menacing kaiju. Rodan fired his Uranium Heat Ray, hitting the oni in the rear end, setting it ablaze. Before they could continue training anymore, a whistling sound filled the air. Looking up, they saw a meteor sailing toward…Rodan followed the path it was most likely to take and saw that it would hit the home of Sanda and Gaira. He took to the air instantly, knowing the two insects wouldn't attempt to eat Minya

The red pteranodon zipped through the air, his horns glowing, a purple color filling his beak. Sanda looked up and cried out in terror. Gaira erupted from the pool of water in their home and tackled his brother to protect him. Rodan narrowed his eyes, than with a crackling cry, fired his Uranium Heat Beam, blowing the rock to pieces. An object was pushed out of the rock and sent into the pond, steam rising from the heat generated.

Rodan landed, wanting to see what the object was. As he stared into the water, a pair of solid red orbs opened. Before the Earth Defender could react a leathery skinned bat exploded from the water and pinned the relic down. Rodan wasted no time and pecked at the face of the ever hungry space bat, Bagorah. The alien pulled back, allowing Rodan to throw him off. He looked at Sanda ang\d Gaira, who were heading off to get help from Mothra, Gamera, or Godzilla. Looking at Bagorah, the two began circling each other. Bagorah pounced, only for Rodan to smack him aside. The bat pumped his wings, climbing into the air, Rodan hot on his heels. The two ripped through the airspace of Monster Island. Rodan gained on Bagorah, digging his talons into the bat's back, earning him a spurt of deep blue blood. The relic tossed Bagorah to the ground, then dived after him, landing a painful-looking double kick to the alien's face.

At this point, the battle had attracted an audience. Varan and Battra sailed in to watch. Oodako, Manda, and Gezora popped out of the water the see what the fuss was about. Baragon, Gomora and Megalon surfaced from underground as Diagoro and Obsidious emerged from the trees. Even King Ghidorah and Gigan arrived to watch. The two fliers locked wings, each trying to overpower each other. Rodan broke the struggle by slamming his beak into Bagorah's face. The bat retaliated by using his thumb claws to scratch Rodan's armored chest.

Rodan was unfazed and drove his knee into Bagorah's chin with a crack. The alien bat spat out a bloody tooth before biting down on Rodan's shoulder, earning a cry of pain from the living fossil. Bagorah happily drank the blood filling his greedy maw. It had been eons since he tasted the blood and flesh of another being. Well, if that was how he wanted to play…

Rodan lunged forward and bit down on Bagorah's arm, drawing more foul blood. When Bagorah refused to let go, Rodan tried a different approach. Moving his beak to Bagorah's sensitive ear, he crackled at the top of his lungs. The bat pulled back, temporarily deaf in that ear. Rodan quickly flapped his wings, blowing Bagorah back. The alien hissed at Rodan, then he saw Minya cheering Rodan on, the other kaiju following suit. Bagorah narrowed his red orbs, insulted. He lunged toward Rodan, wanting to rip his throat out. Rodan quickly head-butted the alien to the ground.

On Infant Island…

The water was a bubbling mass of froth, as a pair of green and yellow heads heads emerged from the waves. sanda and Gaira bellowed out to the kaiju they knew were on the island. Sure enough, Godzilla waded through the trees and Mothra and Mothra Leo hovered over him. Sanda babbled a rush of what happened in Kaiju. Godzilla chuckled, motioning for the Gargantua to calm down. Sanda repeated what he said. Godzilla's orange eyes widened, looking at Gaira for confrontation. The not-so-jolly green giant nodded and growled quietly. It was true, a bat like alien was attacking Rodan. The King of the Monsters entered the waves, following Sanda and Gaira. The Mothras soured after them.

Back on the island…

Rodan curled his clawed hands into fists, glaring at Bagorah. The bat charged, but Rodan uppercut the alien with a right hook, then followed up with a slam down with a left, then he finished with slamming both fists on Bagorah's head. More kaiju arrived to watch the battle. Gorosaurus, Red King, Anguirus, and Kamoebas broke through the forest. Ganimes scuttled from the beach, where C-Rex and Ebirah had emerged. Behemoth and Methuselah lumbered in from the hills as Jet Jaguar and Megaguirus hovered in the air. Rodan threw another uppercut, but Bagorah hopped back. However, the mutated pteranodon opened his wing, cracking the bat's chin.

Bagorah opened his gob and used his trump card, the Sonic Screech. The sound waves hammered Rodan's chest, cracking the armor there. Rodan staggered back, visibly affected by the attack. He shook his horned head, trying to stop the ringing in his hidden ears. Bagorah took the opportunity and lunged, pinning Rodan to the ground. With his head back in the game, Rodan clapped both wings, slamming them into Bagorah's ears, causing the alien bat to rear back in pain. Rodan reached deep inside of his energy reserves, his horns glowing. Bagorah tilted his head to one side, confused. When his prey opened his beak, a purple glow visible, did he realise that he was not the only one to have a ranged attack. The Uranium Heat Beam sliced off Bagorah's "beard", sending a tidal wave of pain stabbing through the bat.

As smoke billowed from the stump, Bagorah screeched in agony, backing off of Rodan. The pteranodon climbed back to his feet, fired again and again. Bagorah's red skin was covered in black burns. Rodan zipped forward, noticing that a flock of Gyaos had arrived, probably ready to devour the loser. Strong motivation, if you asked him. Rodan grabbed the ears of Bagorah, twisted, and threw him to the ground. The Earth Defender attempted to slash open his foe's throat with his talons, but the bat moved out of the way, resulting in his ear being sliced to ribbons.

Godzilla lumbered through the crowd of kaiju, who moved so their friend and ally could see the battle. Rodan slammed his beak into Bagorah's forehead, drawing blood. He fired his Uranium Heat Beam, striking the alien in the left eye, vaporising it. The attack then triggered an explosion, blowing a small crater. While the wound was not deadly, it still burned like lava. The bat took to the air, planning to attack with range. Bagorah screeched mockingly at Rodan, who narrowed his eyes in defiance. He let loose with his Uranium Heat Beam, striking Bagorah in the chest, setting him ablaze. The invader screamed in pain, his flesh blackening. Unable to keep flight, he began to fall. Rodan fired again, blasting Bagorah back. The fireball of a bat hit the ground, a small explosion occurring, ending the ever-hungry space bat known as Bagorah.

Rodan staggered forward a few steps, but was caught by Gorosaurus and the Gyaos leader. The two kaiju helped the relic toward King Caeser's Healing Spa, leaving the blazing corpse behind to be eaten by the Gyaos.

Winner: rodan(heisei)


End file.
